merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Sun01
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MC Potions, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2: The plot of this Story is based off the events of Operation: Blackout, a party held on Club Penguin, an online website. The plot belongs to them. Author's Note #3: The characters Alabaster Torrington and Howard Claymore belong to Haley Riordan, son of Rick Riordan. ---- How does one explain Camp domination? Well, it's simple. One day, your life's awesome. The next, your best friend leaves you for two other idiotic people, and you're given the title of Loner Forever. The name's Demi Sanders. And this is the story of how I saved Camp Half-Blood. (Like I'm the first person who has.) ---- I was at the Campfire with my best friends, Kyle Packer, son of Zeus, and Mickey Starr, daughter of Aphrodite. Kyle had actually decided to hang out with us, and not Jessica Johnson and Michael Harvey, his other two best friends. Mickey sat down between me and Kyle. "Hi, guys! I'm so excited for tonight! I'm going on a date with Chance! I can't wait!" She said, squeezing her stuffed narwhal. Kyle shook his head at Mickey and smiled. "Yeah, tonight I'm leaving for certain death." He said with maniacal sarcasm. "Good. I hope you die," I said without blinking. "But, seriously, what's it like going on a quest?" For a split, second, nothing else mattered. It was just Mickey rubbing her narwhal, Kyle speaking with sarcastic evil, and me actually smiling. It was one of those moments I would cherish for the rest of my life, but like I said, it only lasted for a moment. Then he ruined it. Michael Harvey decided that he could just sit down next to the three of us and steal Kyle. "Hope y'all don't mind me bustin' up in the conversation. It's like a very long camping trip for the most part. Then ''it's like training, only a ''lot harder." "I'm sorry. I believe I was talking to Kyle." I rolled my eyes. He just loved to ruin my moments. "And by the way, I do mind you bustin' up the conversation or whatever it is you do," "Well I'm sorry, I was coming to sit by'' Kyle." Michael raised his eyebrows with uninterest, as if I was nothing to him. "Well, guess' what, Einstein! We're his ''best friends'', not just any other random Campers!" I stood up, really mad. "Why don't you hang out with someone ''else''?!" "Because I don't ''want'' to." He says, unmoved. "Kyle, Jess and I are finishing packing. You wanna come with us?" Kyle grinned, and stood up. "Sure!" I was shocked. "But-but ''Kyle''....!" Kyle turned to look at me. "Look, don't worry. I'll only be gone for about a week, because the fate of the world depends on it. Then I'll be back and everything will be fine." He gave me a hug that lasted about five seconds, if not less. Then he just left, almost as if Michael had put him under his spell or something. Mickey stood up too. "Better get going. Don't wanna be late for my date." "What?!" I yelled at her. I wasn't mad at her, I was upset. "You can't'' leave me''!" Mickey shrugged. "Sorry, Demi. Don't you have other friends?" Then, she just left me. No, I didn't have any other friends. Not yet. ---- I'm not sure what happened for the next two hours. Maybe I got high on mint ice cream, my favorite ice cream'' ever''. Or maybe Brent Miller randomly appeared and made me go insane. Either way, what I can remember is, I spoke to no one. I was too upset. Then, once my head came back into focus, I was sitting nearby the fire, all alone. Then I heard the crunching of footsteps behind me, and a form sat down next to me in the corner of my eye. I recognized it as Liam Blanchard, a son of Demeter. He and Kyle were friends, but not as close as Jess or Michael, or even Sage Maldonez, his girlfriend, but they were still closer than ''me'' and Kyle, because Kyle picked him as one of his companions when he thought three were allowed. I'd held a grudge against him because of that. I folded my arms, "Hi there. Liam Blanchard, right?" "Yep. You must be Demi Sanders." He held out his hand, and it glowed green. A rose sprung out of the ground. "For you." He held it out with a winning smile that could woo the hearts of almost every other girl, including Mickey. I took it, "Thanks. Glad someone ''actually notices me." Liam frowned, "What?" I sighed, getting ready to confess, "Believe it or not, I'm pretty much '''''invisible to my friends." I told him about how Kyle, Mickey, and I had been chatting, then Michael Harvey arrived and drove Kyle, and somewhat Mickey, away from me, and how Kyle just acted as though Michael and Jess were more important to him than me and Mickey. (Me in particular. Mickey really didn't care because she had someone else who cared about her: her boyfriend.) The whole time, Liam and I didn't make eye contact. He just picked with dandelions, making them die and having tulips replace them, and I stared blankly at the magical, never-dieing fire. Finally, he said, "Y'know.... I'll-I'll be your..friend." "Why do you care, anyway?" I stood up, glaring at him, "You've ''got friends that care about you. Go live your life with ''them." He looked at me sternly, "That may be true, but Demi, this is Camp Half-Blood. And no one, no one, gets left behind. " I stopped to think about that. Those were wise words. If anything, Kyle needed to hear that. And Mickey. And especially Michael Harvey. "I'm sleeping here tonight." I turned away, shedding a tear. "It's fine, Liam. " Liam stepped over a log and next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Then'' I'll ''sleep here, too." I looked at him. He wasn't like other people, who showed me sympathy for about two minutes before leaving because I insulted them. To be honest, it was kinda uncanny that he was still there, but I decided I should actually be nice for once. "Oh. Uh, okay." ---- So we slept at the Campfire together. I was still uncomfortable about how Liam was trying to be my friend, because Mickey and Kyle had been my only friends for years. But eventually I drifted off anyway. I dreamt I was back in my house, the house I'd left so long ago. It had been destroyed by cyclopes when I was 11, and along with it my mother. But here, it was back the way it had been before. The black couch, the brown rug, the gold lamp, the stove, and the Clown painting. Yes, that was literally all we had. My mother was seriously poor, ever since she quit her job at UPS. We had lived that way for about a year. I'd suggested selling that painting to get extra money too many times to count, but she never did. She said it was the only thing from Dad. I seriously doubted that. I noticed a figure nearby the stove. I walked up to it, and stopped. She had messy blonde hair like mine, ripped jeans, and a wrinkled hand on the stove pan. Then it hit me. I knew who she was. "Mom?" She turned in my direction, and I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. It was her. But...that was'' impossible. She was 'dead. Right? "Demi, breakfast is ready!" She called, looking over me. I heard another voice. "I'm not hungry." I turned, and there was I myself. But that me was so long ago. My hair was up, in the same hairstyle I have nowadays. I was wearing a white tank top and jeans, and socks. I looked eleven. "Sweetie, if you don't eat, you'll starve." Mom said with a pitiful voice. "I don't care." The younger me replied, folding her arms. "Demi, you are such a cruel little monster!" Vanessa glared at younger me. "Eat!" The younger me sighed. "Fine." And stormed over to the stove and snatched her plate. Behind me, Vanessa sighed, and stared at the ceiling. "Why' does she need to be this way?" "Maybe if you'd actually been nice to me and not yelled at me for no reason at 'all!" I yelled at her. Of course, she didn't hear me. The door opened. I went pale. It was that delivery dude. The delivery guy who'd ruined my life. He had black hair tied in a ponytail, and was wearing a UPS uniform. "Miss Sanders. Surprise." Mom's expression darkened. "You." "Ah, yes." He smirked in pride. "I hate to admit it, but your time has come." He pulled out a UPS box, and opened it The next part was hard to describe. My mother was suddenly surrounded by men and women with black hair like the delivery guy's. The younger me attempted to figure out what was the matter, but she was swatted away by a man. Mom glared at the delivery man. "You will never get ahold of me. Go ahead, take me now, but I will never be gone.'' And you will not hurt Demi." "Mom, what are you talking about?" The younger me glanced at the delivery guy in confusion. "What does this guy '''''want with you? Did you, like, not return a bill or something?" Mom sighed. "Demi, listen. I know we didn't get along at all, I know I always yelled at you for no reason, but just once,'' listen to me. You remember the note I gave you when you were five, right?" "That's it, you've said enough!" The delivery man said harshly. He snapped his fingers, and the people closed in on her until she could no longer be seen. "FOLLOW THE DIRECTIONS...!" Were her last words. Then she was gone. She must have been killed by those people. Then, things got bizarre. Really bizarre. And you know why? Because the delivery dude who had just ordered a bunch of people to kill my own mom stared right at me. Yes, 'me, not the younger me. "I hope you're ready, Demi Sanders. When I come, you'll be ''next'''''." ---- I sat up, sweat streaking down my forehead. My heart was beating at a rapid pace. I slowly adjusted to my adaptations and remembered I was at the Campfire. The sun was coming up from the east, the wrong direction, as usual. The fire was still blazing, and I couldn't tell what time it was. But what I did know was, I was going to be utterly late to Cabin 11's inspection. I got up, and raced over. What I didn't know was....today, it all began for me. Category:STS Parts Category:Stories